Recently, many high-definition television (HDTV) displays have come to market with support for HDTV using standard television-type timings [e.g. Consumer Electronics Association (CEA)-861B, etc.] for providing standard resolution and refresh rates that are commonly used by consumer electronic devices. In contrast, general computers are typically equipped with computer monitor-type timings [e.g. Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA), etc.].
While computer monitor-type timings typically depict display images directly to the edge of the associated computer monitor screen bezel, standard television-type timings conventionally “over-scan” and cut off peripheral information. Such over-scanning and related side effects are typically acceptable in standard television (e.g. HDTV) environments, since such hidden/discarded information usually includes Line 21 information, sub-picture streaming data, metadata, etc which is not visible.
However, when a computer system is used to drive a television supporting television-type timings, a display image (e.g. operating system interface, etc.) is typically only partially depicted. This may be particularly problematic in a situation where operating system interface controls (e.g. a start icon, etc.) are situated adjacent to a periphery of the display image, which is cut off.
While operating system and software-controlled display device parameters may be adjusted for correcting the forgoing over-scan problem, it is often difficult for the user to identify the necessary user interface for facilitating such correction. Worse yet, such user interface may not even be accessible due to the aforementioned hidden operating system interface controls, etc.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with various events that degrade a viewing experience associated with a display device.